Tu punto G Lunático
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Lunático, ¿qué es el punto G? Este fic participa en "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Tormenta

**Tu punto G Lunático **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Palabras al azar.

** Palabra:** Tormenta.

* * *

**I.**

Es sábado por la mañana y la visita a Hogsmeade se ha cancelado debido a la fuerte **_tormenta _**que se desata afuera del castillo. Varios grupos de estudiantes se encuentran en las puertas del comedor tratando de convencer a la profesora Mcgonagall de asistir a la aldea y Sirius piensan que pueden tener más suerte intentando descifrar cómo dejar quieto el sauce boxeador, antes que Mcgonagall revoque una de sus decisiones.

«Solamente es una leve llovizna —piensa Sirius, ignorando los relámpagos plateados y los truenos que tienen lugar en el cielo de diciembre—. No entiendo la razón para hacer tanto escándalo. Ni que nos fuéramos a derretir por unas pocas gotas.» Un nuevo relámpago vuelve a surcar el cielo y seguido se escucha un fuerte sonido, Sirius hace una ademán como quitándole importancia.

Maldice el hecho de que Lunático tenga que hacer sus rondas de prefecto hasta los sábados de mañana y que James se encuentre con él para sacarle tema de conversación a Evans mientras recorren el castillo. Por lo que todo se ha reducido a Peter o a él. Sirius se voltea en dirección al muchacho flacucho pero se encuentra con que Peter también le ha abandonado.

—Te digo que el _punto G_ en una relación es lo más espectacular que existe. Deberías intentarlo con tu novio alguna vez, créeme cuando te digo que esa fase te va a hacer alucinar.

Sirius escucha a las dos chicas hablando que pasan a su lado y no entiende muy bien a qué se refiere la chica rubia con punto G pero está más que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Después de todo, tiene la mañana libre.


	2. Madre

**Tu punto G Lunático **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Palabras al azar.

**Palabra:** Madre.

* * *

**II.**

Sirius se encuentra en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando el mediodía está a punto de llegar y la tormenta no da tregua ni cuartel en las afueras del castillo.

Marlene se encuentra sentada junto a la chimenea con su cabello rubio trenzado como de costumbre, Sirius no puede evitar pensar que es una chica muy guapa y que de ser heterosexual, lo más probable es que la invitara a salir. Se acerca hasta la chica que suelta un bufido cuando lo ve llegar, sabe que cuando Black anda cerca siempre una broma conlleva.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?

Él levanta las manos en símbolo de paz y hace una mueca ofendida.

—He estado escuchando un par de rumores y sé que a ustedes las chicas les encanta eso de llegar al punto G en una relación. ¿Me permitirías llegar a tu _punto G_?

Marlene pestañea confusamente por un instante y luego le abofetea una mejilla tan fuerte como puede. A veces no puede creer el descaro que tiene Black a la hora de coquetear con las chicas de ese modo.

—Eres un hijo de puta **_madre,_** Black. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan indiscreto?

A Sirius le sigue doliendo la mejilla por el golpe y no entiende la razón por la que Marlene le ha golpeado de ese modo.

— ¿Qué yo soy un hijo de puta madre? ¡Pero si tú eres la loca por golpearme! —Sirius se pone de pie y se marcha ofendido fuera de la sala común—. Mujeres, nadie las entiende.

Por eso es que es le gustan los hombres.


	3. Precipicio

**Tu punto G Lunático **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Palabras al azar.

**Palabra:** Precipicio.

* * *

**III.**

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Evans?

Sirius no se extraña que James se encuentre en su misma situación. Por la marca de intenso color rosado que tiene en la mejilla, puede jurar que Evans le ha dado duro y parejo con el golpe. James se señala el rostro y contesta:

—Así me ha ido con Evans. Me ha golpeado solamente porque la he vuelto a invitar por decimonovena vez. Ya le he explicado que no soy un chico que se de por vencido pero parece que no entiende y que tampoco lo acepta.

Él escucha las palabras de James y suelta una ocasional carcajada cuando el chico comenta que conquistar a Evans es como saltar de un **_precipicio_ **sin ningún seguro. Sirius sabe que Evans es un hueso duro de roer, incluso más que Lunático y eso que estuvo varios meses para poder conquistarlo de esa forma.

—Marlene McKinnon me ha golpeado y ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué lo ha hecho, solamente he repetido algo que escuché en el comedor —dice y se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo—. Oye Cornamenta estaba pensando, ¿y si intentas llegar al _punto G_ de Evans? Quizás puedas conquistarla de ese modo.

Ahora es el rostro de James el que luce consternado y le empuja hacía atrás, haciendo que la espalda de Sirius se golpee contra el muro.

— ¡Nunca más te atrevas a insinuar que yo quiero a Lily solamente para eso!

James se aleja dando zancadas y Sirius no entiende qué ha vuelto a hacer de malo.


	4. Mapa

**Tu punto G Lunático **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Palabras al azar.

**Palabra:** Mapa.

* * *

** IV. **

Sirius no se vuelve a cruzar con Marlene ni tampoco a hablar con James en lo que queda del día y sigue maldiciendo por el hecho de que Lunático no aparezca de una buena vez. Como si una pequeña lámpara se encendiera en su mente, piensa en el **_mapa_ **y corre a buscarlo. Afortunadamente James no se encuentra en la habitación y los ronquidos de Peter no le taladran los tímpanos como de costumbre.

Lunático se encuentra en la biblioteca y Sirius no se extraña, en eso se parece mucho a Evans. A ambos le gusta desperdiciar los fines de semanas entre libros y pergaminos, como sino vieran lo suficiente durante la semana. Manteniendo un paso ágil, pronto llega hasta las estancias de Madame Pince que hace una mueca de desagrado al verlo. La mujer no ha superado que hicieran explotar una de sus tan valiosas y queridas estanterías.

—He tenido un día de mierda, Lunático. Necesito contención y tú te encuentras aquí en la biblioteca —Sirius se deja caer en la silla que hay frente a él—. ¿Qué clase de novio eres?

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Entonces Sirius comienza a contarle el incidente con Marlene y que la muchacha terminó golpeándole. También le cuenta que al mencionar el tema con James, esté también le golpea sin razón alguna.

—Me han golpeado dos veces por el mismo tema que ni siquiera sé qué significa. Lunático, ¿qué diablos es el _punto G_?

Remus suelta una sonora carcajada que inunda cada rincón de la biblioteca y como consecuencia se lleva una reprimenda de Madame Pince.


	5. Contraseña

**Tu punto G Lunático **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13 _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Lista:** Palabras al azar.

**Palabra:** Contraseña.

* * *

**V. **

—Con que eso es el dichoso _punto G_ —dice Sirius, una vez que Remus ha terminado de explicarle lo que es el _punto G_ y porque Marlene y James se han ofendido tanto ante la mención de dicho tema—. ¿Y solamente las mujeres tienen ese punto ahí?

—No es un punto que vas a encontrar dibujado en ese sitio, Sirius. Es un concepto abstracto, es más sentir que ver. ¿No me estabas escuchando cuando lo estaba diciendo?

Sirius niega con la cabeza.

—Me perdí a mitad de la explicación, Lunático. No es mi culpa que tengas unos labios endemoniadamente sensuales, es tu culpa por tenerlos de ese modo, no es mía por perderme en ellos —las mejillas de Remus se sonrojan y Sirius se siente satisfecho, ha logrado incomodarlo—. En resumen, el punto G es algo que se encuentra en la vagina. ¿Verdad?

—Si, Sirius y no lo digas tan alto, están comenzando a mirarnos de manera extraña.

— ¿Y solamente las mujeres lo tienen?

Remus rueda los ojos.

—Solamente las mujeres tienen vagina —se sonroja nuevamente al decir esta palabra—, por lo que un hombre no va a tener un _punto G. _

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Si no lo intentamos, no podemos saber si un hombre lo tiene o no —le toma por la mano y antes de que Remus pueda ser conciente, se encuentra siendo arrastrado a la torre de Gryffindor—. Tu _punto G_ Lunático, ahora vamos a encontrar tu _punto G_.

—Pero te he dicho que los hombres no tenemos...

La oración queda inconclusa dado que Sirius ha aplastado su boca contra la de él y con aquel intenso contacto, en lo único que Remus puede pensar es en la **_contraseña._ **Si Sirius está dispuesto a buscar su_ punto G_, él no va a ser quien se lo niegue.


End file.
